This Love is Ours (Epic 8)
by ElsaMoonWinters
Summary: Elsa and Anna, the orphans. Jack, the bad boy. Merida, the athlete. Hiccup, the nerd. Rapunzel, the artist. Flynn, the rebel. And Kristoff, the...loner? What do these 8 teens have in common? Absolutely nothing! But they may find the things separating them, might just bring them together.
1. Chapter 1: Elsa

**Chapter 1: Elsa**

The pounding sound of the alarm buzzed in my ear as I reach over to my nightstand and hit the snooze button.

As I plop my head back onto my pillow I slowly push my hair out of my face and stare at the ceiling. "Another day, another new place to live", I thought to myself.

I reach over to my nightstand, finally deciding to get up, and feel around until I find my glasses.

I slowly sit up on the side of my bed and put them on. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"Elsa, are you up yet?", the sound of my sister, Anna's voice coming through the door.

"Remember we're suppose to be at the airport by 9:30!".

"I'll be there in a minute!", I answer.

As I trudge toward the closet to get dressed, I think about the many times Anna and I have had to move.

Our parents had died in a car accident when we were very young. Ever since we've moved from country to country, and state to state, living with different family members.

Most recently we have been living with our grandparents on our mom's side of the family in Norway about an hour away from where my family used to live, all those years ago.

Now we were on our way to Los Angeles, California, over 5,000 miles away from home, to live with our Aunt Stella.

I finally decide on a dark blue blouse with a white mini skirt and a pair of black converse.

I walk over to the vanity that had been my mother's when she was young. I then realize I would have to leave behind the one thing I had left of my mother when I moved to Los Angeles.

I sigh, slowly walking up to the vanity and staring at the reflection.

I realize I am running late and quickly put my hair up in in a popular Norwegian style my mother had used to wear and go downstairs taking only one short glance back at a room I am certain I will never see again.

 **Sorry that this is super short but this is my first ever fanfic and I'm just testing the waters to see if you guys enjoy it!**

 **XOXO,**

 **ElsaMoonWinters**


	2. Chapter 2: Merida

**Chapter 2: Merida**

I had always loved skateboarding especially when it came to showing up the boys, but today I had a strange feeling about the challange.

Something about it felt..."off". Then I glance over my shoulder and realize what it was, Jack Frost, my worst enemy and competition, was standing on the opponents side ready to beat me at any cost.

"You ready to eat my dust Red?!" asks Jack snobbishly.

I laugh, "In your dreams, Frost!" And just like that the race started, I was off to a good start, doing some simple yet eye-catching tricks.

Then out of the blue Jack swooshes in front of me and says "See you later, loser!".

I become aggravated and decide it is time to pull out the big guns. I begin to perform some more complicated maneuvers.

I am almost caught up to Jack when suddenly "CRASH" I trip over something and fall.

I am examining my wound when I realize what happened. I look up to see Jack and his friends laughing.

All of a sudden I feel a surge of pure, utter rage rush through me.

I stand up and storm over to Jack and start scolding him.

"You spoiled little brat, ye cheated!" I yell in his face.

"Whoa, calm down Red! It was just a joke!" he coolly explains.

"You liar! Ye did that on purpose just to win!" I reply completely outraged at what they'd done.

"Hey, believe what you want sweetheart!" he says.

"Just remember one thing, you'll NEVER be as good!" he whispers the last part in my ear.

Then he smirks at me before he walks away with his group of friends.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" I scream in frustration.

I can't believe this, how am I ever going to prove myself if Jack and his friends keep sabotaging me?

I decide to think about it on the way home. It's getting late, I need to get home before my mum scolds me for being late, AGAIN!

 **Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is so short but the first few probably are gonna be kind of short. So leave a comment and tell me how you're liking the story and whether or not I should continue.**

 **XOXO,**

 **ElsaMoonWinters**


End file.
